My Hero Academia: Switching Sides
by toucansoup
Summary: 17-year-old Izuku Midoriya thought that he had seen it all when it came to quirks. However, never before had he imagined a quirk where his own gender would be swapped! Join him as he navigates through his herowork, as well as his newfound body. Genderbend AU.


It was another beautiful morning at the UA High dorms. 17-year old Izuku Midoriya, aspiring hero and successor of the #1 hero, All-Might, laid asleep in his bed. He was covered by his Special Edition All-Might™ blanket, his green hair scattered across his gray pillow. His alarm went off, which had the sound of All-Might saying "Fear not, citizens! Because I am here!", and this woke Izuku up. He stood up and turned the alarm off, stretching his arms up towards the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes and took a look outside of the window, a beautiful day outside, indeed.

Izuku walked to his bathroom, where he splashed some warm water onto his face, trying to fully wake himself up after a long night of studying for his exam.

"I hope I studied enough for the exam..I can't risk failing, not when I'm this far into the semester.." Izuku thought to himself as he turned the water off. He grabbed a towel from the towel rack and dried his face off, patting the wet spots on his face with it. He removed the towel from his face and looked at himself in the mirror, then screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" he cried, the sound of his scream could be heard from over a mile away.

Why was he screaming, you may ask? Well, up until this point, Izuku had not looked down at himself at all, but when he did, he found that he was in an entirely different body.

Well, more specifically, he was in a _female_ body.

"I..I have boobs?" he asked himself, his voice sounding completely different as well. Immediately, as any guy who just discovered that he has boobs would do, he fondled himself, observing how his breasts bounced up and down.

After a few mindless seconds, he stopped playing with them, then looked back to the mirror. He put his hands on his face, and felt the sudden softness of his skin as he gently ran his fingers down his cheeks. His eyelashes had become darker and more pronounced, and his signature green hair now extended far beyond his shoulders.

In a strange way, Izuku was actually somewhat attracted to himself as a female. He wondered if this was even possible, given that that would imply you're attracted to yourself.

"What..what happened?" he asked himself, looking over to his room. There must've been some sort of explanation behind all of this, he thought. Instead, he found his blue v-neck shirt on the floor of his dorm and picked it up. He looked at it, then realized that it was the female version of it. He then walked over to his closet and opened it, seeing that all of the clothes in his closet were now girls' clothes as well. He walked over to one of the drawers where he once stored mainly his socks and underwear, then opened it to find bras and lingerie instead.

"Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?" he thought to himself. Just then, he was startled by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Hey Midoriya! Come out, will ya?" a female voice called from outside the door.

The voice sounded a little familiar to Izuku, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it was.

"Is that..Ashido?" he thought to himself, then walked over to the door. He opened the door, and was completely shocked by what he saw.

Standing outside of his room was none other than his dear friend, Denki Kaminari. However, he too was of the opposite gender, his yellow hair significantly longer than it used to be. Izuku was shocked, because this meant that it wasn't just him that had his gender swapped.

I guess at this point, I should start to refer to them as _hers_.

"Oh..uh..hey Denki, what are you doing here?" Izuku asked her.

"Denki? You mean Denka?" she said, tilting her head at Midoriya in confusion.

"Oh, right, sorry.." Izuku replied, putting a hand on the back of her own head and smiling.

"You feeling alright, Izuki?" Kaminari asked. "_My..my name's Izuki?!"_ Izuki thought to herself, shocked that Kaminari referred to her as that.

"Oh, uh, yeah! I just had a rough night's sleep, you know.." Izuki replied.

"Yeah, I can relate to that... Anyway, I stopped by to ask if you were going to join us for breakfast down at the cafeteria?" Kaminari asked, pointing down the hall with her thumb.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure! I'll be down in a second." Izuki replied.

"Alright, see you later!" Kaminari said, waving to Midoriya as she walked away from the door.

Izuki closed the door and looked back into her room.

"So..this is what's happening now, I suppose..it seems like everyone else also had their genders swapped..but no one seems to care..could it be that I'm in an alternate universe or something?" Izuki thought to herself, unsure of what else to do except than to just go with the flow. She noticed that she also now had a tall mirror in her dorm alongside her dresser, and took a look at her new body. She noticed her thighs, which were now noticeably larger than before. She turned to the side, noticing that her ass also got a bit of an upgrade. She was wearing just a regular T-shirt and shorts, which was what Izuki typically wore to sleep.

"I can't go out like this, I have to change.." Izuki thought to herself. She looked through her closet and found the student uniform, except it was the female version with the skirt.

She changed into it and looked at herself in the mirror, turning her hips and watching as the ruffles of the skirt swayed with her movements. In a way, this actually aroused her, and she started to blush. She shook her head around to snap out of it, then noticed something else. She realized that she forgot something when she looked up at her chest.

"Crap..I forgot that I need a bra.." she said. She once again walked over and opened the drawer filled with bras, then picked one that stood out to her the most. It was a simple blue one with a gradient pattern, light blue at the top and a darker blue at the bottom, with the words "PLUS ULTRA" on it, "plus" on one boob and "ultra" on the other.

"But..how the heck do I put it on?" she asked herself. After several minutes of putting the cup part over her breasts and reaching around behind her back to try to latch it in place, Izuki finally got it to work.

"Aha! Yes!" Izuki said, raising a fist to the ceiling, successful in her attempt. She put the top part of her student uniform back on and buttoned it up, then checked herself out in the mirror.

After checking herself out, Izuki then went out into the halls of the dormitorium, her school bag on her back. As she was in the middle of turning a corner, she had momentarily taken her eyes away from in front of her to look behind her, then accidentally ran into someone and fell to the floor.

"Ah.." Izuki said, rubbing her the top of her head, also partly embarrassed that she ran into someone. She opened her eyes and looked to see who it was, and saw none other than Ochako Uraraka, her long-time crush. However, Uraraka also had her gender swapped, therefore she was now a he. He had somewhat shorter hair than before, but still had that infectious and wholesome smile.

"Oh my god, Izuki, are you alright? I'm so sorry.." Uraraka said, kneeling down and reaching his hand out to help.

Izuki had her mouth open, a little startled, but closed it and took his hand. Uraraka pulled her back up and patted her back.

"Yeah, I'm alright, sorry, I wasn't looking ahead of me.." Izuki replied.

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry. Come on, let's get down to the cafeteria." Uraraka said, starting to walk down the hall. Izuki followed him, observing as he walked in front. Izuki noticed that Uraraka had become much taller, surpassing her in height.

"How..how was your morning, Uraraka?" Izuki asked, trying to break the silence between them.

"Oh, it was pretty good! I woke up kinda early, so I decided to go get my cardio in for the day and went for a jog." Uraraka replied.

"That's good!" Izuki said.

"How about you?" Uraraka inquired.

"Oh, uh, yeah, it was good." Izuki responded.

After a short while of walking, they arrived at the cafeteria. The rest of the students were already there, and immediately Izuki started to notice the differences in the rest of his classmates. He caught glimpses of a female Aoyama, Ojiro, Koda, Sato, and even Shoji. He would've looked around some more, but he went to grab a wooden tray and was given breakfast. He looked around for Uraraka, who presumably already had her food and was at a table. He spotted her waving at him to come over, and so he did. As he walked towards the table, he took note of the other people there. Iida, their class representative, was likewise a female, and now had braided pigtails. Her recognizable glasses were still present, however, and she stood up as soon as she saw Midoriya walk over.

"Midoriya! I notice that your uniform is not properly aligned! Perfection is one of the many keys to becoming a great hero!" Iida exclaimed, her right hand chopping the air.

"Oh, sorry..I was in a bit of a rush to get ready.." Izuki replied, setting her tray down at an empty spot on the table. As she was about to sit down, she felt the sudden presence of someone behind her, followed by the abrupt push of someone's shoulder. Izuki turned to see who it was, but was stunned.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Bakugou said, her loud voice echoing within the walls of the cafeteria.

"Kac-chan?" Izuki asked, somewhat amazed at the sight of a female Bakugou. Her hair was still somewhat spikey, but she had a large ponytail that really changed her look. The most noticable difference was her eyes, her eyelashes much more defined, just like Izuki's.

"How many times do I have to tell you..STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Bakugou exclaimed again, walking away afterwards.

"What's his problem." another familiar voice said. Izuki turned to see who it was, and saw his friend Todoroki walking over with a tray in hand. Likewise, her hair was much longer and reached all the way down to her waist. Her noticeable red scar remained, however.

"Hey Todoroki!" Uraraka said, waving to her.

"Hi." she replied, sitting down at the table.

Izuki also sat down, beside Uraraka.

"So, Midoriya, did you study for the exam?" Todoroki asked, taking a bite out of a green apple.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I was practically up all night studying for it." Izuki replied.

Uraraka slapped his own forehead.

"Shoot! I knew I forgot something!" Uraraka said.

"Uraraka! You must not drift away from your schoolwork, it is essential that you garner an excellent education." Iida said, disapproving of the fact he forgot to study.

"I know...I guess it must've slipped my mind." Uraraka replied.

Just then, Uraraka felt a hand on the side of his thigh, slowly moving up towards his pants zipper.

"My hand's about to slip inside of your pants.." a familiar, perverted voice said. Without even looking, Uraraka swung her arm backwards and struck the female Mineta away from the table.

"AHH! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Mineta said, frustrated in her failed attempt.

"What the hell is this? Now Mineta's a girl and _still_ a perv?" Izuki thought to herself.

Mineta went back over and sat down at the table, as far away from Uraraka as possible.

"Mineta, sexual harassment is _not_ tolerated. We've been over this many times." Iida said, shaming Mineta.

"Oh come on Iida, every girl's got those thoughts…" Mineta replied.

"Doesn't mean you should act on them, ribbit." another voice called out. The male Asui sat down at the table next to Uraraka, completing the group of friends.

"Hey Tim!" Uraraka said, fist bumping Asui.

"Wow..this is going to take some getting used to.." Izuki thought to herself.

Breakfast came and went, and soon enough it was time for class. The students of the Class of 1-A piled into the room and took their usual seats. While just about everyone was talking with each other, Izuki took this time to look around the room at the people he hadn't seen yet.

Female Kirishima spoke with Female Kaminari, Male Jirou joined in on the conversation, as well as male Ashido. Just then, Midoriya felt a tap on her left shoulder.

"Ah!" Izuki said, turning to look at who it was. At first he didn't see anyone, but then realized that it was a male Hagakure.

"Hey Midoriya! Sorry to startle you, but Yaoyorozu and I were wondering if you wanted to compare notes for the exam?" Hagakure asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Let me just get those out.." Izuki said, then bent over to reach into her school bag.

Hagakure watched as Izuki bent over, and his cheeks went red. Yaoyorozu noticed Hagakure's face, and poked him with his shoulder.

"Hagakure, you know better than that…" Yaoyorozu whispered, trying to get his friend to stop being a perv.

Midoriya got out his notes and laid them out on the table. The three of them looked over the notes and compared each other's, annotating and adjusting here and there.

"Thanks!" Yaoyorozu and Hagakure both said before walking back to their seats.

The exam came and passed, and Midoriya believed that she did pretty well. After class was over, it was time for Midoriya to head home. She liked to visit her mom, which was now a dad, I suppose, on the weekends or whenever she had time.

Izuki walked the usual route she always did, taking the side-streets to avoid all the noise and chaos of the main streets. She also liked the scenery of the side-streets much more than the urban atmosphere of the main streets.

It was around 4:30 and the sun had already set, due to it being the middle of autumn. The sky had become a purple hue, and a few bright stars began to be seen. As Izuki walked alongside one of the alleyways, she heard someone jump out and pull her into the dark alleyway.

It was a slightly older person, a man, and he had Izuki in his grasp.

"Alright kid, don't make this any harder than it has to be. Empty your pockets." the man said, lifting up his shirt to reveal a knife tucked in his belt.

Izuki was pinned, so breaking free was going to be difficult without using her quirk. It was against the law for training heroes to use their quirks like that, so Izuki really didn't want to have to resort to it, but she saw no choice. She startled to glow from One-For-All's energy, and the man was startled. He backed away from Izuki and pulled out his knife, observing as she lit up the dark alleyway with her glow alone.

"What the hell is this?" the man said. Suddenly, a fist came flying out from the street and punched the man directly in the face. The man was knocked out cold, and his knife flew out of his house and slid down into the alleyway and underneath a dumpster.

Izuki stopped glowing, then turned to see who it was that just saved her.

"You damn idiot. What are you doing out here by yourself?" Bakugou said, scolding Izuki.

"Kac-chan!" she said, happy to see her.

"AH! DON'T MAKE ME REGRET SAVING YOU DEKU!" Bakugou said, walking out towards the street.

Izuki smiled and watched as she walked away, then left the alleyway and followed her.


End file.
